


Dickwad

by applecameron



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, past Malcolm Bright/Vijay (Prodigal Son)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: Never written a fic based on a show's promo, but Vijay clearly showed to advantage in the recent promo I saw as a *dick*.  Like, Grade A.  Who knows how far off canon this'll wind up being.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Dickwad

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a fic based on a show's promo, but Vijay clearly showed to advantage in the recent promo I saw as a *dick*. Like, Grade A. Who knows how far off canon this'll wind up being.

JT's Bright-dar goes off as soon as he hears a muffled sound in the stairwell, so he follows his instinct and opens the door. 

“-- not seeing anyone.” That sounds like that annoying insurance guy's voice. 

“No, but --” And there's the voice of the trouble magnet himself. 

The sounds are less muffled once JT's in the stairwell proper, door hissing behind him. Bright's sounds of protest, and the other man's amusement in response. “You like it when I ignore your no, _Bright_.” 

Yep. That was definitely that guy Vijay's voice. 

It's not even a surprise, as the door keeps hissing shut, to follow his ears and find Bright pinned to the wall, feet barely touching the floor, Vijay attached to his mouth like a leech. Bright makes a sound into the other man's mouth, and he just pins Bright harder. 

To the casual eye of someone embarassed by tripping over Lt. Arroyo's pet consultant and that annoying insurance guy in a stairwell clinch, it might even look consensual. 

But Malcolm Bright is flat to the wall, except for his hands. They're out and up, but not touching, in an abortive push away. Definitely not clinging to the annoying insurance guy. 

Like he doesn't want to touch the guy even though they're liplocked. So JT makes a sound. 

Vijay ends the kiss but slides his leg farther up between Bright's, JT can see him smile at the noise Bright makes in response. Moves his hands over Bright in the same proprietary manner they'd all noticed earlier, smoothing his clothes down. 

Lets him drop as soon as JT speaks, eyes fixed on Vijay, “Bright. LT wants a sitrep.” 

Bright wriggles free and heads for the door, eyes wide, but JT doesn't do more than glance at him. He's got a predator in his sights. 

Vijay adjusts his own clothing as the door hisses shut a second time. Then looks directly at JT, as if JT didn't just catch him fucking molesting someone JT cares about. Fucking molesting _Bright_ , of all people, which is like the dictionary definition of adding insult to injury or something. For Christ's sake. Vijay's smile doesn't reach his eyes. 

JT doesn't bother smiling. 

Vijay gets in his face, hand reaching for the stairwell door, looks JT up and down with studied casualness. “Military, huh? 'Sitrep',” he mocks. His smile is too cocky by half. “I bet he likes you.” 

“Dude.” JT hooks a thumb in his belt, movement a reminder of the weapon in his holster. Vijay doesn't miss it, eyes flicking down and then back up. “Keep your hands to yourself.” 

JT holds the door open for him. “After you.” 

He leaves the _dickwad_ unspoken. 


End file.
